


Qualcosa, qualcuno

by AkaneMikael



Series: Il ghepardo e la iena [15]
Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Erin lascia la squadra ed Hank ne esce a pezzi, prima di ricominciare ha bisogno di un momento per riprendersi, di qualcuno che lo aiuti. E va nella palestra di Antonio. Dove trova lui.





	

**Author's Note:**

> siamo nel finale della seconda stagione, quando Hank dà la quota mancante ad Antonio affinché riesca a comprare la palestra di boxe che altrimenti chiuderebbe e quando poi, al mattino dopo, Erin lascia tutto perché in crisi. Colpo di grazia per Hank il quale dopo aver cercato di farla ragionare, capisce che deve arrendersi. Siamo esattamente in quel momento. E come si dice in inglese… there is! Consiglio la lettura, fra l’altro breve, lo ammetto, ma il capitolo è venuto fuori così, con l’ascolto della canzone che ho selezionato.

QUALCOSA, QUALCUNO

 

  
[ ](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/chicago/antonio%20hank21.jpg)

“Vecchio vai al fiume  
vecchio vai al mare  
vecchio bevi dall’acqua  
quel vecchio sono io  
se Dio non mi segue giù per questa strada  
quando provi a vivere vuoi morire  
quando tutto quello che provi si scontra  
Dio non mi segue giù per questa strada  
giù per questa strada  
vecchio vieni da tuo fratello  
vecchio lui sarà libero  
vecchio lasciagli l’acqua  
vecchio credi  
vecchio stringi in fretta il tuo amante  
vecchio ruba le mie malattie  
vecchio vigila dall’altro  
il vecchio ed io  
se Dio non mi segue giù per questa strada”

[ If God don’t follow me - Adam Road](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPJhbSOgIAc)  


  
Antonio finì di tirare l’ultimo pugno al sacco, poi si fermò, lo prese e lo bloccò. Quando si girò per andare a lavarsi e prepararsi per il turno di lavoro, vide un’ospite fermo in un angolo, le braccia incrociate al petto, che lo fissava.  
Si stupì di non aver sentito arrivare nessuno, ma notando di chi si trattava capì subito che era più che normale.  
Si asciugò il sudore e gli fece un cenno.  
\- Sei venuto a controllare il tuo investimento? - Disse scherzando, non avendolo mai visto nell’ormai sua palestra. Adesso che aveva messo la cifra mancante per coprire il debito, la palestra di pugilato era diventata anche sua.  
Al momento era vuota, ancora chiusa agli iscritti, ma Antonio dopo aver depositato i soldi, si era fermato per qualche tiro al sacco, essendo presto sull’inizio del turno di lavoro.  
Vedere Hank ad aspettarlo era decisamente strano, ma sapeva che non poteva forzarlo per aprirsi.  
Non si mosse, fece un cenno, ma non rispose.  
Antonio lo guardò con più attenzione e decise di non togliersi i guanti neri senza dita.  
\- Vuoi fare due tiri? Ti faccio da sparring?  - Disse avvicinandosi all’armadio degli attrezzi.  
Hank ci pensò, poi alzò le spalle e decise che forse era l’ideale, dopotutto.  
Così annuì e si staccò dal muro andando verso il ring. Nel mentre si tolse la camicia rimanendo solo la maglietta. Antonio aveva la solita tenuta, una canottiera nera attillata e degli shorts aderenti.  
Essendo che veniva lì ogni giorno, aveva il cambio negli spogliatoi.  
Gli diede i guanti come i suoi, neri e senza dita, quelli più appropriati per le arti miste.  
\- Preferisci i guantoni classici? - Chiese infilandosi i cuscini nelle mani. Hank si mise quelli che gli aveva dato e scosse il capo, poi, nel silenzio, iniziarono.  
Hank aveva una notevole forza, ma iniziò piano per poi andare via via sempre in crescendo.  
Ad un certo punto Antonio esclamò, usando tutta la sua forza per contrastarlo:  
\- Allora avevi davvero qualcosa che non andava! -  
Hank non voleva parlarne, ma non sapeva perché era venuto lì.  
Sapeva solo che dopo le dimissioni di Erin, se non l’avesse fatto sarebbe esploso. Doveva trovare un modo per sfogarsi o avrebbe ucciso qualcuno che probabilmente non meritava.  
Così si era ricordato dei soldi consegnati ad Antonio per la palestra ed aveva pensato che lui andava là per sfogare quei famosi istinti. Con lui quella palestra aveva funzionato, l’aveva fatto rinascere, raddrizzato, l’aveva messo sulla buona strada.  
Continuava ad impedirgli di diventare come lui.  
Così era andato là senza considerare l’ora presto del mattino.  
Non si era stupito di trovarlo lì, un po’ ne era stato felice, un po’ si era sentito strano. Non sapeva nemmeno lui in cosa aveva sperato. Trovarlo o no? Parlargli o no?  
Alla fine comunque era lì e non gli era dispiaciuta la sua presenza.  
Tirare pugni con lui era terapeutico, nonostante volesse anche gridare ed uccidere quella maledetta donna che rappresentava la madre di Erin. La stava distruggendo come aveva già fatto in passato ed il peggio era che lui non era in grado di aiutarla, non lo era affatto.  
Non più. Ci era riuscito una volta, due volte, mille volte. Ma sembrava aver esaurito le cartucce. Ora lei stava sprofondando di nuovo, dopo la morte della sua amica Nadia, e stava tornando alle vecchie abitudini da cui l’aveva tirata via. Si era addirittura dimessa. Per lui Erin era una figlia e realizzare di non avere più alcuna capacità di salvarla, era atroce. Si era trovato nelle stesse condizioni con suo figlio Justin, alla fine l’aveva affidato a qualcun altro e quel qualcuno, l’esercito nel suo caso, l’aveva salvato, raddrizzato.  
Non pensava di dover affrontare una ricaduta di Erin. Invece era lì a quel punto e non sapeva come fare se non uccidere la madre di Erin.  
Antonio non aveva idea di tutto quello che era successo, aveva visto Erin stare male dopo la morte di Nadia, cosa immaginabile. L’aveva vista comportarsi in modo strano ed aveva visto Hank indulgente con lei, come sempre, cosa normale.  
Poi aveva visto la madre di lei venir per poco colpita da Hank, al distretto, e gli era venuto spontaneo intervenire e portarla via. Lì aveva capito che c’era più di un semplice lutto per Erin ed Hank non sapeva come sistemare le cose.  
Era come se si fosse preparato, dentro di sé, ad una catastrofe. E quella catastrofe gli stava dinnanzi.  
“Non posso chiamarla ‘crisi di Hank’, ma quasi.” Pensò sentendolo colpire con una tale forza da fargli impressione.  
Alla fine Hank, non trovando sufficiente dare pugni ai cuscini, lo disse a denti stretti. Lo buttò fuori conscio che se non l’avesse fatto avrebbe iniziato a prendere a pugni Antonio, e non era quello che voleva fare.  
\- Erin si è dimessa! - Un pugno. - Sua madre la sta facendo riaffondare. - Un altro pugno. - Ed io non ho più cartucce da sparare per aiutarla! - Un altro pugno. Ed un altro, ed un altro ancora.  
Antonio capì che continuare a colpire l’avrebbe solo stancato, ma non aiutato. Così schivò l’ennesimo colpo invece di pararlo, poi gli andò contro e bloccò le sue braccia sotto le proprie, usando il corpo. Hank rimase stupito dal gesto improvviso e dalla forza, in effetti non riuscì a muoversi.  
\- Che diavolo fai! - Ringhiò cercando di divincolarsi senza successo. Troppo vicini. In effetti abbracciati.  
Appena lo realizzò per un momento tutto si spense, ogni problema, dolore, risentimento. Per un momento la spina venne staccata ed Antonio lo sentì abbandonarsi.  
Aggrottò la fronte realizzando cosa stava facendo, ma fu anche peggio quando lo sentì accettare l’abbraccio. Hank si appoggiò a lui e si aggrappò alla sua schiena. Lì urlò di rabbia, urlò sul serio, assordandolo. Ma lo fece.  
Buttò fuori tutta la sua frustrazione e la sua rabbia, fino poi a non averne più e a realizzare, tornando in sé, che stava appeso ad Antonio.  
Si separò poco dopo, imbarazzato, di nuovo dimenticando la situazione che lo assillava, considerando solo che aveva appena abbracciato Antonio e che aveva avuto un momento di debolezza proprio con lui.  
Odiava l’idea, era così debole?  
Mostrarsi proprio con lui in quelle condizioni era inaccettabile.  
\- Scusa. - Disse subito intenzionato ad andarsene. Arrivato al bordo del ring, si prese alle corde e le strinse. Ma non si abbassò e non se ne andò. Rimase lì fermo, rigido, teso, a stringere quelle corde. Antonio, ancora spaesato dalla sua reazione, rimane fermo a guardare la sua schiena ampia, l’aria incerta e dispiaciuta. Ma non se ne andava e chiaramente aspettava qualcosa. Avere a che fare con Hank era un dramma, non c’era un libretto d’istruzioni che indicasse cosa fosse meglio e cosa no.  
\- Vuoi che provi a parlarci io con Erin? Forse con uno meno coinvolto… - Doveva provare qualcosa. Hank scosse il capo.  
\- Sarebbe inutile. Ho giocato tutte le mie carte, non c’è niente che la possa far cambiare… - Antonio però si ricordò di Jay e del rapporto che i due avevano.  
Jay si era confidato con lui riguardo la relazione che avevano provato ad avere, non l’aveva detto a nessun altro.  
Antonio era stato un po’ geloso, ma era stato contento per lui. L’aveva sostenuto, ma alla fine lei l’aveva lasciato per seguire le regole di Hank secondo cui non si potevano avere relazioni fra colleghi.  
Ci era stato male, tanto da ubriacarsi e buttarsi fra le sue braccia. Una reazione più normale di quello che si poteva pensare, specie fra uomini.  
\- Jay ha un buon ascendente su di lei. Posso dirgli di parlarle. - Questo fece reagire Hank, il quale era molto geloso di lui, perché aveva un rapporto speciale con entrambi i suoi ‘preferiti’, Erin ed Antonio.  
Non poteva, non era giusto.  
Si girò di scatto e lo guardò male.  
\- Lascia stare. Farà quello che deve fare! Ci deve sbattere la testa! - Disse in pieno rifiuto. Antonio sospirò pensando che comunque avrebbe chiesto lo stesso di parlarle a Jay.  
Poi piano piano si avvicinò ad Hank, che stava sempre alle corde ma rivolto verso di lui. Gli si fermò davanti e indeciso, dispiaciuto, quasi delicato nonostante non ne fosse mai capace, disse piano:  
\- Cosa posso fare? - Hank non lo trovò fastidioso, anzi. Lo trovò sorprendentemente piacevole.  
Ormai sapeva di provare qualcosa per lui, di esserne attratto e che le cose con lui stavano andando oltre, ma era sicuro che per Antonio non sarebbe mai stato lo stesso.  
Non aveva mai provato quelle cose a livello cosciente per altri uomini, specie colleghi, però stava succedendo e non intendeva farci una questione di stato. Forse perché non aveva mai pensato di dover fare nulla in tal senso. Non certo dare sfogo a quegli istinti assurdi.  
Non si era stupito di trovare l’ennesima cosa sbagliata in sé.  
Ormai ce n’erano così tante che quella non sembrava nemmeno la peggiore.  
Era smarrito nel realizzare d’aver perduto Erin. Proprio lei, lei su tutti.  
Inghiottì e liberò un’espressione di dolore che di rado aveva mostrato.  
Ad Antonio fece impressione ed il dispiacere esplose in lui, la voglia di fare qualcosa, consolarlo, aiutarlo. Sentimenti che non aveva mai sentito così forti. Perché quella era come la prima vera debolezza di Hank. La prima effettiva.  
Antonio pensò che quando si sentiva così c’erano poche determinate cose che l’aiutavano. Non era uno che usava il sesso per curare tutto, però in certi casi era la sola cosa, la sola, che gli impediva di sentire tutto quel freddo.  
\- E’ come perdere di nuovo un figlio, per me. Dopo Justin, anche Erin. - Antonio si avvicinò ancora, i cuscini per parare i pugni ancora alle mani abbandonate lungo i fianchi.  
\- Justin l’hai recuperato, alla fine. Ti ci è voluta la prigione e Dio solo sa quanti sacrifici. Ma ci sei riuscito. - Hank sospirò annuendo.  
\- Sì… alla fine sì. Allontanandolo da me. Affidandolo ad un altro in grado di raddrizzarlo… - Antonio piegò la testa di lato.  
\- Forse è questo che devi fare con lei. Affidarla a qualcun altro in grado di aiutarla. - Antonio si riferiva a Jay, anche Hank lo capì, sapeva della loro storia che poi avevano troncato.  
In quel momento pensò che in effetti solo dei sentimenti potevano fare la differenza. Solo qualcosa che per lo meno potevano avvicinarsi ad esserlo.  
Per lui era Antonio quel qualcosa di simile ai sentimenti. E poi lo desiderava. Il calore che provava in determinate situazioni con lui lo inebriava tutte le volte.  
Indimenticabile.  
Si leccò le labbra e lo guardò nella sua canottiera nera, il sudore ora asciutto sulla pelle, alcuni tatuaggi in evidenza.  
Era desiderabile specie ora. Ma forse ora lo desiderava perché aveva bisogno di distrarsi, di scaldarsi e di provare del piacere dopo quella delusione, quella rabbia, quel senso di atroce impotenza.  
\- Non lo so… - Disse poi con voce più bassa, incapace di respingere quella tempesta che provava. Le difese abbassate per via del proprio stato. - So solo che ho bisogno di qualcuno… di qualcosa… - Antonio aggrottò la fronte senza capire, rimase immobile, trattenne il fiato. Fu come se qualcuno iniziasse a sussurrargli all’orecchio cose incomprensibili. Antonio tese per sentire ed in quello successe.  
Hank allungò la mano, infilò il dito nella cinta dei pantaloncini corti e aderenti, attirò a sé facendolo scontrare con lui con sorpresa, poi semplicemente lo baciò.  
Antonio non ebbe tempo di realizzare, si ritrovò solo a muovere quel passo verso di lui forzatamente. Il tempo di pensare che gli era finito addosso, che le sue labbra si erano chiuse sulle sue.  
Non aveva fatto altro, non l’aveva forzato. Era rimasto solo lì a riscaldarsi con quella carezza e quel contatto di bacini.  
Hank poi schiuse le proprie labbra e succhiò le sue. Infine lo lasciò andare, alzò le mani in alto in segno di scuse e di resa e abbassò lo sguardo imbarazzato, come di chi dopo un momento di pura follia tornava in sé.  
\- Scusa. Sono impazzito. Lascia perdere… - Antonio era shoccato e sconvolto, non era mai successo nulla del genere anche se quando si era ritrovato col braccio immobile, appeso al collo, si era reso conto di qualcosa di strano che c’era fra loro.  
Qualcosa di elettrico, diverso, particolare.  
C’erano stati molti momenti imbarazzanti, in effetti. Caldi.  
Eccitanti, anche.  
Antonio non ci aveva voluto pensare, ma ora doveva.  
Ora ci pensò.  
E si sentì di nuovo caldo allo stesso modo. Il calore si concentrò sulle sue parti basse. Si toccò le labbra con due dita, dopo essersi sfilato uno dei cuscini dalle mani, poi se le leccò sorpreso ed infine, dopo aver pensato a quella volta e aver realizzato che non gli era dispiaciuto quello sfiorarsi, tornò a riempire il mezzo passo fra loro, si riappoggiò a lui e senza toccarlo con le mani, piegò la testa di lato e tornò a baciarlo.  
Forse per capire, forse perché voleva, forse perché era istinto, come sempre.  
Hank tornò a scordarsi di tutto e di nuovo solo uno strano senso di benessere lo invase.  
Schiusero le labbra che aderirono fra loro, si intrecciarono e poi Antonio prese l’iniziativa andandogli incontro con la lingua. Hank non rimase fermo, rispose anche a quello ed il secondo successivo lo stava prendendo per la vita tenendolo a sé.  
Provarono fuoco, un fuoco bruciante, caldo ed intenso.  
Ogni particella di loro si scaldò immediatamente, tutto venne dimenticato, ogni passato, ogni problema, ogni ruolo, ogni idea.  
Solo loro e quel bacio spontaneo.  
Poi si separarono, si guardarono da vicino, i respiri impercettibili, il caldo di quel contatto, uno appoggiato all’altro.  
Gli occhi neri come la notte di Antonio un po’ persi, confusi, sorpresi. Quello impenetrabili di Hank immobili.  
\- Mi avvio in ufficio. Ci vediamo là. - Hank decise per il far finta di nulla, come se fosse normale. Antonio decise che era meglio così, visto che non avrebbe proprio avuto idea di che cosa dire.  
Confuso e sconvolto lo guardò andarsene.  
Antonio aveva avuto alcune esperienze omosessuali, aveva pensato di poter avere una storia anche con Jay, specie per la seconda volta che erano finiti a letto insieme, ma poi lui aveva fatto come retromarcia mantenendo il tutto sotto controllo.  
Però con Hank non ci aveva mai pensato davvero. Solo qualche momento di strano imbarazzo, ma mai niente di davvero decisivo.  
Quel bacio cadde proprio dal nulla, o quasi.  
Antonio, non sapendo cosa dire e come affrontarlo, decise di fare come sempre.  
Avrebbe improvvisato.  
La prossima volta che sarebbe successo qualcosa, che qualcosa li avrebbe spinti uno verso l’altro, avrebbe visto cosa fare.  
Perché era più o meno così che affrontava sempre tutto. Improvvisando.  
Però quel bacio non gli andò via dalla testa nemmeno un attimo. 


End file.
